yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Dragon
A Chaos Dragon deck utilizes a combination of Chaos monsters and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". Originally, the overall design of the deck is based on the Disaster Dragon deck type, only more aggressive in play-style. This build focuses on getting out "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Lightpulsar Dragon", and "Chaos Sorcerer"/"Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". You can use Future Fusion, Lightsworn monsters, "Darkflare Dragon" or "Dragon Ravine" to send monsters to the Graveyard to summon "Lightpulsar Dragon", or to speed up the setups for summoning both "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". There are many cards that can be incorporated into this deck, for example "Dimensional Alchemist"; which can return any banished "Red-Eyes Wyvern" to your hand or combo with "Eclipse Wyvern" or "Gold Sarcophagus". This deck does not rely heavily on Synchro Monsters, although some useful Synchro Monsters such as "Stardust Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", and "Dark End Dragon" can also included. Structure Deck: Dragons Collide contains many of the cards used in this Deck, making it easier to build. Dragonsworn/DSN Reset Deck This Deck is based on a combination between Lightsworns and Dragons that relies on 3 different dragons; "Judgment Dragon", "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", and "Genesis Dragon", though you can easily use Chaos monsters and Dark Armed Dragon. You will also need "Red-Eyes Wyvern" to prepare for the "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" setup. In this build, only a few trap Cards are necessary: "Mirror Force", "Threatening Roar", "Dimensional Prison", and "Beckoning Light". The strategy is to mill your deck to get your Dragons and Lightsworns into the Graveyard, summon "Judgment Dragon" to clear the field and then swarm the field with Dragons to attack. "Genesis Dragon" can also be useful to prevent yourself from facing a decking-out scenario. The deck's strength is completely based on your ability to fill your Graveyard and then revive your Dragons using "Genesis Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". A good combo is to use "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to Special Summon "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" from the Graveyard and tribute it for "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel", activating its effect to mill your Deck further and destroy 2 cards. This variant can also integrate "Sky Scourge Norleras" and "Phantom of Chaos" - this is based on a Japanese build known as "DSN Reset" (Dragonsworn Norleras Reset). This build revolves around using Lightsworns to mill your "Red-Eyes Wyvern", "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Sky Scourge Norleras" and any high-ATK Dragons ("Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" is recommended due to the amount of its ATK it will have due to the milling of other Lightsworns as well. It can also be Special Summoned via "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"). When you pull of the "Sky Scourge Norleras" and "Phantom of Chaos" combo, your opponent will find themselves with no field and no hand to compete with, while you can banish your "Red-Eyes Wyverns" next turn to regain field advantage. Twilight and Chaos A Twilight Deck is a mill-based design using Lightsworn monsters. Key cards include: * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Lightpulsar Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter This sample monster line up allows the controller to mill cards from their deck to the Graveyard. Lyla serves as Spell/Trap removal, while at the same time fueling "Lightpulsar Dragon"'s summoning requirements from the hand. "Red-Eyes Wyvern" is included because it serves as an alternative to summoning "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". A Chaos Deck specializes in banishing and bringing back powerful monsters to pressure the opponent. Key cards include: * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer * Dimensional Alchemist * Lightpulsar Dragon * Divine Dragon Apocralyph This build has greater focus on the classic Chaos monsters. "Dimensional Alchemist" and "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" can be utilized to recover any banished monsters. You can banish monsters via "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", "Chaos Sorcerer" or "Lightpulsar Dragon" and use Alchemist's effect to get them back. A powerful card that can be included in this build is "Return from the Different Dimension", which can give rise to possibilities for a OTK. With the release of new LIGHT and DARK support in Structure Deck: Dragons Collide, these deck types will evolve further from the Disaster Dragon deck type. Both decks have the ability to punish your opponent for destroying your monsters; but this deck type, just like Disaster, requires adequate forethought and skills to make the correct decisions and avoid misplays. When building either deck keep in mind your goal: to either grind away your opponents resources with Twilight or destroy them for opposing you with Chaos. Check out the Twilight; Chaos, Hopeless Dragon, and Dragon articles for further support. DragonSworn/DSN Reset Monsters * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Prime Material Dragon * Genesis Dragon * Divine Dragon Apocralyph * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * The White Stone of Legend * Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Judgment Dragon * Sky Scourge Norleras * Phantom of Chaos * Plaguespreader Zombie * Chaos Sorcerer * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (traditional format only) * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Destiny HERO - Dogma * Gagaga Girl Spells * Foolish Burial * Solar Recharge * Hand Destruction * Charge of the Light Brigade * Gold Sarcophagus * Monster Reincarnation * Pot of Avarice Traps * Dimensional Prison * Royal Decree Chaos Dragons It should be noted that this deck has an easier time summoning Dark Armed Dragon than its Lightsworn counterpart, because the use of Ravine makes the setting up of the Graveyard much more easier and precise to control. Monsters * Lightpulsar Dragon * Darkflare Dragon * Eclipse Wyvern * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Genesis Dragon or Divine Dragon Apocralyph - Apocralyph is usually better, seeing as it requires no tribute, and can serve as easy fodder for REDMD. * Dimensional Alchemist * Prime Material Dragon * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * White Night Dragon * White-Horned Dragon * Dark Horus * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Alexandrite Dragon * Chaos Sorcerer * Vice Dragon * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (This card can be special summoned from the banished zone or graveyard once it was summoned properly though the removal of a LIGHT and DARK monster, this card belongs on the Semi-Nomi list or special summoned only List). * Mirage Dragon (protects you from battle step traps) * Axe Dragonute (can be used as tribute fodder for Galaxy-Eyes) * Delta Flyer (the standard, most versatile and probably best Dragon-type tuner) * Bright Star Dragon (good for synchro summoning and can be used for chaos summoning) * Card Trooper (good to auto-mill cards, if destroyed, you draw 1 card for free) * Effect Veiler (good to null an opponent's effect and can be used for chaos summoning) * Tour Guide From the Underworld (good for Xyz Monsters, it is an additional Dark and puts a DARK in the graveyard if detached. It is also good at making Leviair the Sea Dragon, which can be useful with your banished monsters. * Rescue Rabbit can put Light and Dark monsters in the graveyard and is sometimes used with Hunter Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon to make Xyz monsters and is useful also to make Leviair. (this card is banished as a cost, so on the next turn you can summon it with Leviair and make another Xyz Monster Spells * Chaos Zone * Dragon Ravine * Terraforming * Stamping Destruction * Burial from a Different Dimension * Primal Seed * Monster Reborn * Future Fusion * Gold Sarcophagus * Dragon's Mirror (Use with Return From the Different Dimension for OTK type attacks) * Galaxy Queen's Light (Good for synchro and XYZ) * Solidarity (If only using dragons) Traps * Dragon's Rebirth * Call of the Haunted * Return from the Different Dimension * Mirror Force * Solemn Warning * Solemn Judgment * Divine Wrath * Dimensional Prison * Bottomless Trap Hole * Fiend Comedian (This card either banishes your opponent's entire graveyard or provides you with an opportunity to mill a possibly sizable amount of dragons from your deck so that REDMD may be able to summon them.) Extra Deck * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Iron Chain Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Dark End Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Queen Dragun Djinn (Reborn things for synchro, XYZ, or tribute fodder and protects dragons from attack) * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (RFTDD with Galaxy-Eyes and other level 8's or 3 Galaxy-Eyes) * Super-Dreadnought Gun Turret Train - Gustav Max (Good use with REDMD) Weakness Chaos Dragons relies on a high speed play style in both filling the graveyard and special summoning monsters, making them susceptible to Macro decks. Also, the deck shares a weakness with most of the meta decks: Anti-Special Summon cards such as "Archlord Kristya" can easily cripple this deck. "Necrovalley" can prevent banishing or access to Graveyards, making any attempts to Summon Chaos monsters impossible. "Imperial Iron Wall" can also prevent the effects of most Chaos monsters, including "Eclipse Wyvern" and "Darkflare Dragon". Despite having originated from the same Dragon deck type origins; the Disaster Dragon deck can, ironically, also stop this deck dead in its tracks, due to it having access to "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" (which can torpedo the summoning of any Chaos monsters). It is also able to utilize a wider array of Side Deck options such as "Electric Virus", "Chaos Trap Hole", "Rivalry of Warlords" (which ensure that any non-Dragon Chaos monsters cannot interfere) and "Light and Darkness Dragon", making it harder for Chaos Dragons to contend. Overall, this deck shares most of its weaknesses with the Hopeless Dragon deck type. Category:Deck Type